disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Andy and Hannah's True Family Beginnings transcript
Prologue: The theme song intro Life is like a breeze here in a toy friend's universe Every single day they're out there playing history of good and bad luck, doesn't get any worse look out behind you watch out for some evil young kids be very careful around the evil eyes of nature Scene 1: The Davis family's house Andy and Hannah have just returned home from their honeymoon vacation trip. Andy: "Well, Hannah, it sure is good to be back home again." Hannah: "It most certainly is, Andy." Andy and Hannah walk around and see Bonnie sitting around in their armchair and drawing some nice pictures. Andy: "Bonnie? what are you doing here?" Bonnie: "Andy, Hannah, it's good to see you guys again." Hannah: "I know it is, Bonnie, but shouldn't you be getting back home to your parents?" Bonnie: "I don't know, you guys, my mommy's been a bit moody and stuff lately, (she smiles at them.) so I decided to bring Woody, Buzz, Rex, Bo Peep and the others in my suitcase and all of my clothes in my little duffle bag and stay overnight with you guys." Andy: "But Hannah and I are married to 1 another right now, we need a little bit of time to be together as always, just with 1 another." On Door Hannah: "Who could that be?" Andy goes over to the door, answers it and sees Postman John standing right outside. Postman John: "Andy, just in time, I've got an invitation for you to read to your wife and good friends." Postman John gives Andy the invitation. Andy: "Oh thanks, Postman John, now I can read it to everybody in the living room." Postman John: "Anytime, see you next week." Andy goes over to the living room and opens the envelope. Emily: "So, Andy, what does the invitation letter say?" Andy: "Well, Mom, it says Dear Andy and Hannah, we would like to have you over for dinner this evening in honor of your marriage, you're gracefully accepted. love and respect, your mother in law and brother in law." Molly: "Wow, a true family dinner meal." Bonnie: "How many of you guys are going?" Hannah: "Well, Bonnie, it's not just Andy and I who are going, it's gonna be all of us, and I'm pretty sure my mom and brother are gonna really love you when we get there." Meanwhile, Andy, Hannah, Molly, Emily and Bonnie (who has all of her things packed) are walking all around the neighborhood city streets, 'til they reach their destination: the Phillips family's house. Outside the Phillips family's house Sid is now a nice and respective garbage man and toy inventor, but Jennifer Phillips is a widowed mother right now. Jennifer: "Oh, Andy, Hannah." Sid: "It's good to see you again." Jennifer: "Come inside, we've got dinner prepared." Inside the Phillips' family's house/the dining room table Everybody's enjoying their dinner meals. Jennifer: "So, Hannah, tell all of us about your new home yard." Hannah: "Well, Andy and I own this nice house, don't we, honey cakes?" Andy: "Oh, yes, of course, with beautiful flower plants, window curtains and all of it." Sid: "Well, I suppose it'll be the most perfect place to raise the little boy and girl kids." This causes Andy to have 1 little faint attack. Andy: "It's kind of early to be thinking about that." Emily: "Do you suppose any grandkids could be-" Andy: "Little boy and girl kids, Mom, I know." Later, right after dinner and the dessert specials, everybody's getting ready to set up their stay overnight bedrooms. Hannah: "Andy, honey cakes, just think, a couple more days, and everything will be absolutely perfect with all of the birds, rabbits and squirrels." Andy: "You had me at a romantic thought." Hannah: "And uh, maybe the pitter patter of little tiny feet on the floor?" Andy: "That's right, the critters will be tap dancing." Hannah: "Uh, no, what I was thinking about is a little bit bigger than some sort of critter." Andy: "Molly or Bonnie?" Hannah: "No, Andy, uh, what if-theoretically-" Andy: "Yes?" Hannah: "They were little boy and girl kid feet?" Andy turns over to face her and he stares 1 minute speechless. He takes 1 deep breath. Andy: "Oh...." Andy: "Honey cakes? theoretically, I'm not prepared for young kids." Hannah: "Why not?" Andy: "Well, uh, young kids are, I mean…have you seen a baby boy or girl lately? they just eat and sleep and wet and cry and all sorts of things." Hannah: "Andy, don't you ever think about having a real big family reunion?" Andy folds her gently in his brave and heroic arms and puts her real close to him. Andy: "Right now, you're my true family." Meanwhile, Larry and Julia just had their new son: Brian Anderson, who's also Bonnie's brother. Bonnie: "Wow, look at Brian go, go, go, go." Back outside the Phillips family's house Hannah: Lightly Andy: "What is it, Hannah?" Hannah: "Oh, it's nothing, Andy, it's just a bit difficult to keep up with you and catch my breath at the exact same time since I'm pregnant." Andy: "Then that means I'm gonna become a father and you're gonna become a mother." Sid: "I'm gonna become an uncle." Molly: "I'm gonna become an aunt." Emily: "And Jennifer and I are gonna become grandmothers." Andy: "Then we better get Hannah to the hospital right away." The Davis, Phillips and Anderson family members take Hannah to Alex Rocco Memorial Hospital. Meanwhile back home at the Anderson family's house in Bonnie's bedroom, the toy friends are having a karaoke dance off party. [''I've Got You, Babe Playing On Mr. Mike] Rex: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring Dolly: and when I'm sad, you're a clown and if I get scared, you're always around Jingle Joe: don't let them say your hair's too long 'cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong' Buttercup: then put your little hand in mine there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb All 4 Toy friends: Babe I got you babe I got you babe Later, Lenny, Wheezy, Trixie, Bo Peep and Mr. Pricklepants are doing the Spice Girls' Wannabe. Lenny, Wheezy, Trixie, Bo Peep and Mr. Pricklepants: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, 'cause friendship never ends Sarge is next. Sarge: Did you ever know that you're my hero? and everything I would like to be? I can fly higher than an eagle for you are the wind beneath my wings Jessie performs Stay (I Missed You). Jessie: The lover's in love'' and the other's run away the lover is cryin' cause the other won't stay and some of us hover when we weep for the other who was dyin' since the day they were born well well this is not that I think that I'm throwin' but I'm thrown. Music Playing On Mr. Mike Hamm: I said a hip hop hippie to the hippie the hip, hip a hop, and you don't stop, a rock it to the bang, bang boogie, say, up jump the boogie to the rhythm of the boogie, the beat now, what you hear is not a test '' ''I'm rappin' to the beat. Woody: "Did you guys here the good exciting news just now?" Wheezy: "Of course we did, Woody, Hannah told Andy the good news that she's pregnant, and that means Andy's gonna be a father to a little boy or girl kid." Bo Peep: "Well, it appears that Andy, Hannah, Bonnie and the others are at the hospital." Lenny: "They should be back home by any chance now." Inside Alex Rocco Memorial Hospital Andy, Hannah and the others are in Hannah's hospital room. Hannah: "Wow, Andy, thanks for the vegetable beef soup, it's just like how my mom made for me and Sid when we were young kids." Andy: "I know, Hannah, I did this to think about you." Molly: "Now I wonder if the baby's gonna be a young boy or a young girl." Bonnie: "I don't know, maybe both." Julia: "Come along, Bonnie, you too, Mason." Larry: "Let's give them some privacy time." Larry, Julia, Emily, Jennifer and Molly take Bonnie and Mason out to the waiting room. Later, while Bonnie and Mason are playing in the waiting room, Dr. Jefferson shows up and tells them the good exciting news. Dr. Jefferson: "Larry, Julia, Emily, Jennifer, Molly, kids, you'd better come take a real good look, you almost missed all of the excitement." Larry: "What is it, Dr. Jefferson?" Julia: "Is it a young boy or a young girl?" Dr. Jefferson: "When I looked, I saw 2 twin babies: a young boy and a young girl." Molly: "A young boy and a young girl?" Emily: "Now let's go back in that hospital room and see those twin grandkids of mine and Jennifer's." They all go back in Andy and Hannah's bedroom to see that Andy and Hannah had a little twin son and a little twin daughter. Molly: "Hi there, our new little nephew and niece-" Molly: "Wait, Andy, Hannah, what are their names?" Andy: "Oh, they don't have names yet, Molly." Hannah: "But you can help both of us think about some real good names." Sid: "I'm gonna name our new little nephew Felix Jack Davis." Andy: "Exactly, Sid, Jack was my dad's 1st name." Molly: "And I'm gonna name our new little niece, Bethany Katherine Davis." Andy: "Everybody, meet our son, Felix." All Sycamore Street Citizens: "Wow." Hannah: "And our daughter, Bethany." All Sycamore Street Citizens: "AWWWWWWWW." Sid: "This is gonna be the most exciting day of my entire life." Later, the entire neighborhood city town is celebrating Felix and Bethany's 1st birthday bash. Felix and Bethany both make their wishes and blow the birthday candles out. Sid: On Drinking Glass "Ever since Andy and Hannah had their little twin son and daughter, Felix and Bethany, Molly and I have been the most happy go lucky aunt and uncle in the entire neighborhood city town." All Sycamore Street Citizens: "For Felix and Bethany." Meanwhile right after the birthday party........ Upstairs in Felix and Bethany's bedroom Felix: "Squeaker frog." Bethany: "Jumpy doggy." Hannah: "Oh my gosh, Andy, did you hear what Felix and Bethany just said?" Andy: "Yes, Hannah, Felix said squeaker frog and Bethany said jumpy doggy." Hannah: "Hey, Mom, Emily, Sid, Molly, everybody, hurry up here!" Emily, Jennifer, Sid, Hannah, Mason and the Anderson family members show up and Hannah shows them Felix and Bethany. Hannah: "Felix and Bethany just said their 1st words." Molly: "They did?" Andy: "Come on, Felix, come on, Bethany, repeat for your uncle, aunt and grandmothers." Baby Felix: "Squeaker frog." Baby Bethany: "Jumpy doggy." Emily: "Oh, Jennifer and I are so proud to have 2 grandkids learning such good language." Hannah: "I can't believe they said squeaker frog and jumpy doggy." Sid: "And pretty soon, when they're old enough, they can go to school together as always." Jennifer: "That's exactly right, Sid, you and Molly can show them how to paint beautiful pictures or the way to the school bus stop." Andy: "Okay, so right now, Hannah and I need to baby proof this house." Category:Toy Story the Series episode scripts